Father Falls
by FacelessTwins
Summary: This is an AU where Dipper and Mabel's parents died in a car crash. They get adopted by Stan and Ford who are not related to them and are happily married. As the twins spend more time in Gravity Falls, Dipper ends up finding out some very strange secrets of the town. With Mabel by his side, the two uncover something unbelievable. Contains: Stancest, Mabifica, and BillDip
1. Chapter 1 - Adoption

**_Chapter One –_** _Adoption_

The only sound in the room was the light drumming of a short brown haired girl's finger tips on a black coffee table. Her twin brother sat beside her, messing with one of the many children's books scattered about the room.

This brother and sister went by the names of Mable and Dipper Pines.

They were only six years old and have already been through twenty different foster homes.

Dipper shuttered at the memories. Some houses were nice and the people living in them showed kindness and compassion, until they had kids of their own; that just made Dipper and Mabel dead weight that needed dealing with. Other houses were…. In lesser words… Terrifying… Filled with abuse and neglect. Mabel and Dipper had to think of plans in order to escape the terrible houses.

Dipper had ended up being molded into a very shy, self-conscious, paranoid child. Mabel did her best to be bubbly and out spoken, but sometimes, she has an episode. By that I mean, she doesn't talk, she doesn't smile, she doesn't laugh; she just goes throughout her day like a gray, lifeless, robot. The only people they trusted were each other, and _only_ each other.

A woman approached them. She was short, chubby, and had a dress shirt on with a skirt that stopped at her knees. She smiled at the two of them "Mabel and Dipper Pines?" she asked, gaining the twins' attention. They looked up at her with big eyes and their eyes filled with curiosity. The woman chuckled at their expressions "My name is Natalie. I would like for you two to follow me," she said. Dipper and Mabel stood up and followed the woman down a long hallway.

After passing countless doors, they stopped walking. Natalie opened a door to a room and stepped in, gesturing for the kids to follow. They did as instructed.

In the room stood two men who were in their fifties. One of the men was wearing a dress suit with a maroon fez that had a strange, golden symbol on it. The other was wearing a red sweater with dress pants. Both wore glasses. Dipper noticed how they looked very similar. Mabel noticed the small crack in the side of one of the men's glasses.

Stanley and Stanford where the names of these two men. More so known by Stan and Ford.

Ford was a very kind and gentle man. He had seven P.H.D.'s, and had to get surgery to have a metal plate put in his head, but that story is for another time. He was smart, and pried filled.

Stan, much like Ford, was pride filled; however, Stan had little to no education; he only finished high school (barely), and was one of the best conmen out there.

Both lived in a small town called Gravity Falls, Oregon. Stan ran a tourist trap known as "The Mystery Shack", with the help of a few others. Ford spend most of his time in the basement doing research while Stan made money off the "suckers" (as Stan called them) who were dumb enough to fall for this "mystery business."

Mabel approached the two men, a smile on her face. Dipper ducked behind her, poking his head out slightly. He was still unsure about these two men. Ford, along with Stan, gave them both a small, soft smile. Ford knelt down and outstretched his hand "Greetings," he said. Mabel smiled wide and shook his hand. Her eyes widen with delight "Wow!" she exclaimed in wonder "Six fingers!" Mabel looked down at Ford's hand, which was still holding hers, counting his six fingers "That's a full finger friendlier than normal!" she chirped with delight. Ford chuckled and looked up at Stan "I like this kid. She's weird," he said. Stan nodded in agreement.

Natalie smiled softly at the scene "I wish you the best of luck," she said.

Stan rolled his eyes "Luck. Right…" he grumbled. Ford stood up and elbowed him in the ribs "Stan! Don't be rude," he snapped through clenched teeth. Mabel giggled "Are you two married?" she asked, staring up at the two men. Dipper's eyes widen in terror. He tugged at Mabel's sleeve of her old gray sweater "Mabel! You can't just ask that!" he said. Ford held up his hands in reassurance "No, no, it's quite alright. She'd be right. We are married," he said, showing his hand to them and exposing the plane silver ring on his ring finger. Stan's cheeks got a pink tint in them "Tell the whole world why don't you, poindexter," he huffed, rolling his eyes.

Natalie folded her hands behind her back, a small smile on her face "Would you like copies of the adoption papers?" she asked. Stan nodded as a reply.

Mabel looked in Natalie's direction and tilted her head "Wait… These men are going to adopt us?" she asked. Natalie nodded, smiling wider "I'll let you get to know them while I run to go get copies," she said, turning to go run and grab copies of the adoption papers. Mabel turned back to Ford and Stan. Dipper swallowed a lump in his throat. Ford smiled wide "My name is Stanford," he said. He gestured to Stan "And this is Stanley. If I'm right, your names are Mabel and– " Dipper cut in "Call me Dipper," he said quickly. Stan raised an eyebrow "Why do you want us to do that?" he asked. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, his face going red from embarrassment. Mabel giggled "He's got this birthmark thing on his forehead that looks like the big dipper." Dipper's blush deepened and he hid his face in the gray sweater he was wearing that matched Mabel's. Stan smiled lightly "Hey, kid. Don't worry about it," he said in a comforting manner "Ford and I have no room to judge. He's got six fingers for crying out loud," Stan said, using his thumb to point in Fords direction.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you two… Would you feel comfortable if we also had your last name?" Ford asked. Mabel tilted her head, curiosity filling her eyes "Like… You would get your last name changed to Pines?" she asked. Stan and Ford nodded in unison. Mabel's eyes lit up "That sounds cool!" she chirped. Mabel turned to Dipper "How about it, dippingsauce?" she asked, nudging him lightly in the arm with her shoulder. Dipper pocked his head out of his sweater and nodded "I'm okay with it…" he mumbled.

"Oh! Also," Stan pipped up, gaining the attention of Dipper and Mabel "You don't have to call us mom or dad or whatever. I'm pretty sure we're too old to claim either of those titles. You can just call us Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford."

"Grunkle?" Mable asked.

"It's a combination of "great" and "uncle,"" Ford explained.

Mable nodded in understanding "Cool," she chirped.

Natalie entered the room with a stack of papers in her hand. She pulled out two of them and hand them to Stan and Ford "Here you are," she said. Ford took the papers and looked them over. He nodded and looked down at the kids "Well… Looks like we'll see you two tomorrow then…" he said. Mabel had a smile plastered on her face. Dipper averted his gaze, filled with worry.

-O-O-O-O-

That night, Mabel and Dipper laid in their separate beds in their room in the orphanage. Mable seemed to notice that her twin was worried and sat up "Dipper, what's wrong?" she asked. Dipper turned on his side so he was facing her "What if they take us back? What if they're not as friendly as they made themselves out to be? What if they hate us? What if they have a child of their own?" he asked, tears prickling in his eyes. He didn't want to move again. He wanted to find an actual home; one that would actually keep him and his sister. He wasn't ready for another disappointment.

Mable got up out of her bed and walked over to her twin. Dipper moved over and Mable climbed onto the bed "Dipper…" she began. Dipper sat up and stared at her, waiting to hear some sort of reassurance "You might be right… But… I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean… They can't have babies because they're both guys, and they did seem really nice. I don't think they hate us. Grunkle Ford even said that he liked me." Dipper rolled his eyes "You're really going to call them that?" he asked. Mable shrugged "Why not? It seems pretty fitting," she said. Dipper sighed "It's just… I hope that… They'll keep us…" he mumbled, holding his knees close to his chest. Mabel frowned and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder "Hey… It's okay… I'm sure that everything will be fine." Mable ruffled Dippers hair "Now let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," she said, laying down on the bed. Dipper raised an eyebrow "You're not going to sleep in your bed?" he asked. Mabel smiled "I can't leave my twin like this! We have to be there for each other. I would have thought you'd figured that out by now," she said, smiling softly. Dipper returned the smile and laid down "Goodnight, dumb-dumb," Dipper mumbled sleepily "Goodnight, stupid-head," Mabel replied, her eyes growing heavy.

-O-O-O-O-

The two kids stared up at the shack in front of them. Natalie, who drove them there, seemed hesitant to enter the very unsafe looking house. She would have double checked if she took a wrong turn had it not been for the massive sign that stood on the roof. The sign read "Mystery Shack." Mabel looked at her twin, giving him a smile "This place seems fun," she said, looking on the lighter side of things.

Stan walked out of the shack and waved, smiling. Mabel returned the smile and wave "Hey, Grunkle Stan!" she greeted. Stan chuckled as he walked up to the two kids "Already using the nicknames, I see." Natalie smiled nervously "Uh… Is that house… Safe?" she asked, shifting her gaze form Stan to the house. Stan nodded "Yes! Perfectly safe!" he said, a grin on his face.

Just before he could turn around to show them inside there was a loud boom from inside and the letter "S" on the sign that read "Mystery Shack" fell to the ground "Perfectly safe," he repeated, still grinning.

Ford came running through the front door. His face had smoke coming off of it. He skidded to a stop beside Stan "Hello!" he greeted "Sorry I couldn't come out sooner! I was dealing with… Something." He mumbled the last part to himself. Natalie swallowed nervously "Uh… Are you sure this place is safe?" she asked. Stan nodded "Yep!" he said, still grinning. Ford turned on his heels "Well, I guess we'll show you around then," he said. Stan tilted his head as if saying "Follow us."

Dipper, Mabel, and Natalie followed the two men in the shack. Mabel's eyes widen in wonder "Oooooo," she said in aw, looking around at all the items in the room "What's with all this stuff?" Dipper asked, looking around as well. He spotted a hat with a pine tree on the front of it. Stan smiled "I'm glad you asked!" he chirped "I run a tourist trap known as The Mystery Shack," he said. Ford chuckled lightly "You two can take something if you'd like," he said "Just one thing!" Stan corrected. Ford glared in his direction. Stan replied with a shrug "I'm going to show my true colors," he muttered so only Ford could hear.

Dipper looked back at them "What's the catch?" he asked. Stan frowned "The catch is take something before I change my mind," he replied, crossing his arms. Ford elbowed him in the ribs.

Dipper picked up the hat he had noticed earlier and put it on. It was a little too big and caused his eyes to be covered. Ford smiled lightly "One size fits all," he said. Mabel dug through a box. Her eyes widen in delight as she pulls out a grappling hook "GRAPPLING HOOK!" she exclaimed. Natalie's eyes widen in fear. Stan and Ford exchanged questionable looks. Stan looked in Mabel's direction "Uh… Wouldn't you like a doll or stuffed animal or something?" he asked. Mabel's smile widened "Grappling hook!" she yelled. Natalie bit her lip "That's uh… That's a fake, right?" she asked. Stan raised an eyebrow "Whatever helps you sleep at night," he replied.

Ford and Stan continued to show the kids and Natalie around, finally stopping in the attic, which is where the twins will be sleeping.

"So, what do you two think?" Ford asked. Mabel walked up to one of the beds "This place is so cool! Not to mention cozy!" she said. Dipper hesitantly moved around the room, looking it over "Its… Um…" he trailed off. Ford frowned "We could change things around if you want," he said. Dipper shook his head "No… Um… It's good," he managed to say, staring out the triangular shaped window.

Natalie sighed "Well… I suppose everything somewhat checks out," she said. Stan grinned "So, they can stay?" he asked. Natalie nodded "Yep! I'll go down and get their bags," she said, exiting the room.

Mabel was exploring the room, looking around every nook and cranny "This place is amazing!" she chirped. Dipper continued to stare out the triangle shaped window. He was somewhat in aw about how much it looked like a thing he saw in his dreams. He doesn't remember much about said dream, but he remembers the yellow triangle with one eye vaguely.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Little Help

**Chapter Two –** _A Little Help **[1]**_

Stan smiled lightly, looking over at Carla, who returned the smile.

Ford felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he watched the two holding hands and chatting quietly to each other. **[2]** They were sitting on the swing seat on Glass Shared Beach that he used to sit at with Stan. Ford wondered if Stan ever mentioned him to her, or if he just completely forgot about the time they shared as kids.

As much as Ford tried to deny it, he loved Stan; he loved Stan ever since they were kids, but he had first put it aside as a crush. He was jealous of Carla; he was jealous that she got all of Stan's attention, that she could hold his hand and kiss him without any one judging them. Why should she get Stan? She doesn't know Stan like Ford does. She doesn't know how to read him like Ford does. She doesn't know when he's lying or when he's pretending to be happy. She was bound to go and break his heart; shatter it into pieces; and Ford would be there to comfort Stan in his time of need, like when Stan used to comfort him, back when they were kids. Ford would never think twice about hurting Stan. He would do everything in his power to make Stan happy and feel loved. It's bad enough that Stan's family treats him like a burden. Ford grimaced at the memory of Stan's family. He hated Stan's father and mother. They treated him like a burden as a child and as a teenager they treat him like he doesn't matter.

Ford had never liked Carla. He thought that she was ruining his relationship with Stan; trying to keep him from ever seeing Stan. Of course, that's what he thought before Carla had approached him one day after school.

Ford was sitting down at a picnic bench outside of the school, reading a book he had become drawn to. The birds chirped in the distance and a soft breezes tussled Fords hair around.

"Stanford, could I talk to you?" Carla asked, approaching him and giving him a small smile.

Now, as much as Ford didn't like Carla, he did his best to treat her like a lady should be treated, with respect. Ford marked the page in his book and shut it, placing it down on the table "What about?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. Carla gestured to the opened seat across form Ford "May I?" she asked. Ford nodded and Carla took a seat across from him at the picnic table "It's about Stanley," she said. Ford wanted to roll his eyes _"Of course it is…"_ he thought bitterly. He kept his face from showing his true feelings and instead gave her a quizzical look "What about him?" he asked. Carla grinned "Well… I've been paying attention to the way you look at him, and I came to the conclusion that you're in love with him," she said. Ford's eyes widen in shock and his face went a deep red "Wha- How- You- ?!" he was at a loss for words. How could Carla know that? He's positive that he made sure no one noticed his true feelings. Carla giggled "I'm not dumb, Ford. I know love when I see it, and you love Stanley."

What shocked Ford even more was that Carla was acting completely okay with this. She wasn't upset, hell she wasn't even _pissed_. There had to be a catch. He was on some sort of hidden reaction show or something; someone was recording them. There was no way on God's green earth that _she_ was fine with _him_ liking _her_ boyfriend! It just wasn't plausible!

She folded her hands on top of the table "I've wanted to talk to you about it for a while, but I never got the chance to because Stan kept side tracking me. Listen, Ford." Here it comes, the part where she yells at him, gets angry at him, tells him to "back off or else" "I think Stan likes you to."

Wait… What? Had Ford heard that right?

Ford blinked a few times, processing the words that just left her lips "Huh?" he asked, giving her a confused look. She nodded "Yeah, I think he has a crush on you." Ford raised an eyebrow "And… You're not _mad_? At all? Not even _frustrated_?" he asked. Carla shook her head "No, not at all. In fact, I'm planning on having the same conversation with him and helping the two of you get together," she said. Ford blinked a few times "Wha…?" he couldn't find the words he was searching for. It made no sense to him. Why was Carla helping him get with her boyfriend?

Carla chuckled lightly at his reaction "Surprised?" she asked. Ford nodded "Very." Carla giggled in response "Well, I figured I shouldn't stop true love, so I might as well help you guys out... Besides, I think I have a small crush on that southern guy you hang out with. Fiddleford, right?" she asked. Ford nodded "Yes. Wait, how do you know him?" Ford asked. From what he could remember Carla never hung out with Fiddleford after school, or any where else "We share the same art class." Ford raised an eyebrow "He takes art?" Carla nodded "Yep. He's a good artist to," she said.

After a long discussion on how the plan was going to work, Carla bid Ford goodbye. She had to tell Stan what was going on and decided that tomorrow would be best.

-O-O-O-O-

It had been three months since Stan and Ford secretly started dating. They had created a small group with Carla and Fiddleford; the four of them hanging out after school, talking about random things, without a care in the world.

Carla had started dating Fiddleford soon after Stan and Ford got together. There were no hard feelings, no awkwardness about it. It was perfect for every one of them.

One night in particular, Fiddleford and Carla had decided to go out to the movies, leaving Stan and Ford all by their lonesome at Glass Shared Beach.

The two teens watched the waves crash against the shore, seagulls squawking in the distance as the sun sat. Stan smiled at the scene "Been a while since we've seen something like this, huh?" he asked, placing his hand over Fords. Ford blushed lightly "Yeah… I remember… Didn't we kiss then?" he asked, looking up at Stan, who responded with a small shrug "Maybe. I can't remember. It was a pretty long time ago." Ford nodded in agreement "Yeah. We were only kids," he said. Stan did a double take to make sure no one was around and looked at Ford "Well, what's say we recreate that memory then," he said, placing a small, short kiss on Fords lips. Ford blushed lightly and turned away "Someone could see us…" he said, not trying to ruin the mood, which Stan understood.

Both Stan and Ford were careful when it came to showing affection in public. They would lace their pinkies together if no one was looking and Stan would give Ford a quick kiss on the cheek, but other than that, they couldn't do much. They couldn't even go out on dates, which was somewhat of a disappointment to Stan. Ford didn't mind to much, he just liked spending time with Stan; whether it was at school, during lunch, or just seeing him around town occasionally, he didn't care.

Ford came out to his parents, with Stan's permission, of course. His parent's, surprisingly, were over joyed. They were so happy for their son and his new found love. Apparently, they had suspected from a young age that Ford was a homosexual, and that didn't bother them at all. Ford was extremely happy that his parent's wouldn't kick him out or try and "get rid of the devil inside of him," as most people would have done in their place.

Stan never mentioned Ford to his parents; which Ford was perfectly fine with and understood why. Even Ford's parent's understood why Stan kept himself hidden in the shadows. Ford's mom did not like Stan's family, nor did Ford's dad. They couldn't stand that Stan's mom and dad treated him like he wasn't important. Stan reassured them that it wasn't that big of a deal and that he was perfectly fine, but that didn't stop them from worrying about his safety. Even as kids Ford's mom treated Stan like a son more than his own mother did.

Ford rested his head on Stan's shoulder "Sorry," he said, guilt forming in his eyes. Stan smiled lightly "It's fine. I don't blame you for being worried." Ford laced his six fingers with Stan's five "I love you," he said. Stan chuckled "I love you to, Sixer," he said. Ford tightened his grip on Stan's hand. For some reason, Ford couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen in these next few months. What that "something bad" was, he was unsure of.

-O-O-O-O-

Ten months.

Stan and Ford had been dating for ten months.

During that ten months, Stan had made a slip up. A huge slip up. Something that caused him to be kicked out of his house and staying in a motel that Ford had paid for.

To be completely honest, it wasn't really Stan's fault, but that's not what he thought. Had he been more careful, actually paid attention to his surroundings, none of these events would have taken place.

Stan entered his family's Pawn Shop, taking off his shoes and walking into the living area. He was surprised to find that both his parent's where home. Sitting on the couch. Eyes dark. Teeth gritted to hold in their yelling.

It was all a blur.

There was shouting, arguing, fighting, swearing. Stan being thrown out of his house.

A bitter laugh escaped from him, as his father slammed the door shut.

To think it all started so normal… It all started with Ford and him on the swing set, talking about that West Coast Tech University Ford had been told to go to. **[3]**

 **[1] When the Authors are terrible at making titles for chapters... Also! This is going to happen often. We're making it so the story has flashbacks in between present day chapters. Just so you guys can fit the pieces together and we don't leave you asking so many questions.**

 **[2] Ford is the jealous type in this. He's got phases of jealousy to. He also has phases of anger.**

 **[3] Apologize for the cliff hanger... Please don't hurt us, we're weak...**

 **Apologize for any misspelling or grammatical errors. We just finished this at 11pm, so we'er exhausted as heck. We hope you enjoyed reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - School with the Pines Twins

**Chapter Three – School with the Pines Twins Part I [1]**

Mabel messed with the dial on the CD player in the bathroom. She turned up the volume and began to sing along to the song that was playing as she got ready for the day. She was half way through the song and hadn't been paying much attention to the time.

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you- !" **[2]**

"Mable are done in there?" Dippers voice spoke up from behind the bathroom door as he lightly knocked on it.

Mabel's eyes widen and she quickly dropped the comb she was using as a microphone "Y-yeah!" she replied, turning off the radio and throwing on a sweater. She exited the bathroom, a nervous smile on her face "It's all yours, bro-bro," she said. Dipper raised an eyebrow "You stole one of Stan's old CD's didn't you?" he asked. Mabel shrugged "Maybe… How did you know?" she asked "Because whenever you do that you lose track of time, to focused on the music," he explained. Mabel rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Really?" she asked. Dipper nodded "Yep. Who was it this time?" he asked. Mabel sighed dreamily at the thought of the band members "All American Rejects." Dipper shook his head "At least it wasn't Fountains of Wayne this time…" he mumbled. Mabel rolled her eyes "Make fun of me all you want bro, but Stacy's Mom is a good song," she said "And besides, you listen to girly music," she added. Dipper blushed lightly "Hey! Katy Perry and Avril Lavigne are great singers! So are Pink and Kesha!" **[3]** he quickly said, defensively.

"Olly Murs is the best out of all of them!" Ford shouted from downstairs. He must have heard the two twins arguing.

"He's still not as awesome as Halsey!" Mabel yelled back as a reply. There was a moment of silence before Ford replied with "Alright, I'll give you that."

This was a normal thing in the house of the Pines family. Stan would sometimes counter everyone by saying "Set it Off wins all," but today he seemed side tracked. He was on the phone in the kitchen, putting together lunches for Dipper and Mabel so they didn't have to eat the stuff that they call "food" at Gravity Falls High School.

Mabel ran downstairs into the kitchen "Hey, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel greeted, a smile on her face. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail **[4]** , wearing a light blue sweater that had a strawberry on it. Stan smiled and ruffled her hair "Hey, sweetie," he greeted, quickly turning back to get everything ready for them while still talking on the phone with someone.

Ford entered the kitchen, a smile on his face. He greeted Mabel with a nod and placed a bowl of cereal on the table "Here," he said. Mabel took a seat and began to eat. Ford took a seat at the table, looking over the newspaper. Mabel, absentmindedly, began to listen to Stan's conversation on the phone.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is, give the kid a breather. It's not like she's going to be with you for long. You should make the memories she'll have with you good ones."

Mabel raised an eyebrow, curious as to who Stan was talking to.

"Yeah, I know you try, but try a little harder. It's not going to be the end of the world for her to be happy, Pre…" **[5]**

Mabel squinted _"Who is Grunkle Stan talking to?"_ she thought.

"Yes, I know you're a busy guy, but still… She's just a kid. Make her remember the good times. Not the bad. Don't be the stereotypical dad that neglects his daughter. Alright? Yeah, Ford's doing fine. No, Mabel and Dipper haven't destroyed anything..." Stan sighed "I'll be sure to remind them. Yeah. Okay. Bye." Stan hung up the phone, biting at his cheek, stopping himself from saying "I love you." He was to use to talking to Ford.

Mabel took note of the bitter look Ford had plastered on during the whole conversation on the phone. He looked annoyed **[6]**. As if the person on the other side of the phone would take Stan away from him. Mabel looked up at Stan "Who was that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Stan shrugged it off "No one in particular. Just an old friend of mine." Mabel vaguely heard Ford mumble something under his breath. She caught the words "friend" and "laughable." Apparently Stan heard the whole sentence because he shot Ford a glare, which Ford returned. It was pretty rare to see the two men get into a small fight, especially over something Ford had said.

Dipper entered the kitchen, immedialty sensing the atmosphere between Stan and Ford. He looked up at Bill **[7]** , raising an eyebrow, as if asking him what he had missed. Bill rubbed the back of his neck "They got into a small little spat." Dipper looked back at his grunkles "I was only gone for ten minutes," Dipper mumbled so no one but Bill could hear. Bill nodded "Yeah, but, it's just… Um… Stan was talking to an old fling." Dipper let out a small, drawn out "Oh." He had been with Stan and Ford long enough to know that Ford was the jealous type. Stan shook his head, looking over at Dipper "You eat breakfast yet, kid?" he asked. Dipper nodded. He'd eaten while Mabel was in the bathroom. Stan shifted his gaze to Mabel "You finish eatin' then?" he asked. Mabel looked down at her half empty bowl of cereal. She nodded and got up from her spot at the table.

Mabel never finished her bowl of cereal, always leaving the rest for either Ford or Stan to eat because Stan explained that it "Saves food, and saving food means saving money."

"Dip-dop and I will go wait in the car," said Mabel, tugging her brother out of the kitchen.

Stan sighed, and looked over at Ford "Don't talk about him like that. You know that's not what happened." Ford pouted, looked down at the wooden table "Yeah, yeah… I just… I'm sorry." Stan gave Ford a reassuring smile "Don't worry. I'm guessing it's that time of the month **[8]**?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow "I'm not a…" Ford trailed off as the word's registered "Oh… Yeah…" He ran a hand through his gray locks, guilt forming in his eyes. Stan frowned, taking a step towards Ford and placing a hand on his "Hey… He wouldn't blame you… It wasn't your fault." Ford forced a bitter chuckle to escape his lips "You should go drop off the kids or they'll be late." Stan nodded, placing a quick kiss on Fords temple and exited the shack.

-O-O-O-O-

Mabel hopped out of the car after unbuckling her seat belt "See you kids later!" Stan called, as Dipper and Mabel ran up to the school, waving him goodbye.

Wendy grinned, waving at the two twins "Yo! What up, nerds?!" she greeted. Mabel smiled "Hey, Wendy!" she said. Dipper returned Wendy's grin "Hey Wends **[9]**. What's up?" he asked. Wendy shrugged "Planned on cutting class, but Robbie **[10]** doesn't want me to get in trouble with my dad," she said "So I figured I'd just wait for the wonder twins to show up." Dipper rolled his eyes "Don't call us that," he said, a smirk on his face. Mabel giggled "So, how has it been looking for a college?" she asked. Wendy let out a low groan "Dudes, I plan to just skip college and work at my dad's logging camp. I'd rather do that then spend more of my life learning shit that I won't bother to remember." The bell rang, signaling class was about to begin.

Mabel smiled wide "Onward! To the death trap that is called high school!" she cheered, skipping into the school with Dipper and Wendy close behind.

 **[1] Yes, there is going to be a part two because we're lazy and don't want to make the chapter super long.**

 **[2] We like to think that Mabel listens to old rock music, even if we don't really consider All American Rejects old. She does like listening to old music and modern day music though.**

 **[3] Dipper likes listening to "girly music" because he enjoys the songs. He does also listen to rock like Mabel, but if he had to pick a favorite singer, he'd pick Pink. Mabel listens to those singers to, but she pokes fun at Dipper for it because she likes to see his reaction.**

 **[4] Mabel used to keep her hair down but she likes it tied back and out of her face. Ford had told her to start doing that when he noticed Mabel trying to do homework and her hair kept getting in the way. Also, she usually wears jeans instead of her purple skirt.**

 **[5] Gee… Wonder who Stan was talkin' to on that phone of his… Any guesses?**

 **[6] Here, Ford, eat a snickers.**

 **Ford: Why should I?**

 **Because you get jealous easily when you're hungry.**

 **[7] Bill, in this AU, isn't the bad guy. He was assigned to Dipper (more explained later on), and Dipper is the only one who can see him, unless Bill turns into his human form (in this case, a fifteen-year-old boy's body (again, more explained on that later)) or lets others see him (which he prefers not to do for obvious reasons (Plus bad history with certain people, which will be explained later)). So, Bill follows Dipper around like a lost puppy. This Bill is like a combination of Bill and our own little version of Bill.**

 **[8] No, it's not a period joke. It's actually pretty depressing, and we're not revealing why just yet.**

 **[9] "Wends" is a nickname Dipper gave Wendy when they were still kids. At first Wendy was a little iffy on having a nickname, but its grown on her and a few of her friends even refer to her has "Wends." Also, Wendy is eighteen. We did the math and everything. Wendy also wears red flannel instead of her usual green flannel, and she cut her hair into a bob when she was sixteen. She's had the hair cut ever since.**

 **[10] Robbie is a responsible person in this AU. His hoodie his actually a shirt, he prefers to wear shorts when it's hot out, but he does wear blue jeans if it's cold enough out. He's still dating Tambry (more on her later). Robbie keeps his hair slicked back.**


End file.
